


Sticky Situations

by PippyLI



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But Not Really-, I don't know, I have no regrets, Other, Pancakes, Secret love, Secrets, Sexy Pancakes, Stancakes, What am I doing, but I do know that this ship is beautiful, crack ship, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI
Summary: "Stan has a secret."Rating is for talking about pancakes in a Not-So-Innocent way.





	Sticky Situations

**Author's Note:**

> I-
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself about this sdhdhdsgjhd
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this disastrous creation-

Stan has a secret.

 

Okay, that's not saying much, since he's practically full of secrets- from big things like the portal to small things like who he's in love with. (Which… honestly he doesn't think he could tell anyone that in particular, but then again he's about to admit one person- well, it's more of a thing, that he has the hots for. So who is he to say.)

 

But anyway, Stan has a secret. And honestly he's still not sure how to feel about it.

 

He thinks it all started one evening a couple years ago, after he had closed up the shack.

 

He remembered it was an exhausting day- filled with idiots- er, tourists to scam and swindle, and he made pretty good money, he'd say. It was summer and countless people were looking for ways to spend their time.

 

He had changed back into his boxers and wife beater and was struck with a pang of hunger, so, naturally, he decided to make the dish he makes best: pancakes (or, as he likes to call it, “Stancakes”).

 

Maybe it was the hot, sweaty atmosphere that comes with the summer season, but as he sat there, looking at his newly made pancakes, lying beautifully in a stack, he couldn't help but find them attractive. Not only just in the scrumptious way one would normally find food, but in the romantic and wanting kind of way.

 

A few minutes passed and Stan found himself sitting there with his face covered in syrup and a warm feeling in his chest. And, at that moment, Stan realized that he had, well, bizarre feelings about pancakes.

 

And when he says bizarre, he means very, _ very  _ bizarre.

 

...and that probably isn't good. (But, damn, he knows the pancakes are.)

 

Over the next few years or so, Stan had more of what he would describe guiltily amazing encounters with pancakes. Whenever he would eat them he would savor every single detail about them- their fluffy curves and folds, the syrup dripping down from the top, the sticky texture, the sweet taste....

 

_ Mmm~ _

 

Just thinking about them makes him go hot.

 

So yes, Stan has a secret that may be strange to some, but this is Gravity Falls. Everything in this town is a bit strange.

 


End file.
